


Anesthetics

by purrpurrpurrcat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrpurrpurrcat/pseuds/purrpurrpurrcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really quick drabble. Jim is on some anesthetics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anesthetics

"Huuuuuuuuman!"

"…"

"Vulcan…"

"…"

"Huuuuuuman!"

"..."

"Vulcan..."

"…"

"Huuu-"

"Captain, you have repeated the same action for the past 5.63 minutes. May I ask what you find so amusing of such an illogica-" Spock was cut off as the hands on his face, specifically his eyebrows, moved again.

"Shush. You are human now." Said Jim, with a dopey grin on his face.

"…" Spock stayed quiet, although if one looked closely enough, they could see his left eye was twitching.

"Nope, nevermind. Still a Vulcan." Said Jim as he let go of Spock's eyebrows.

"…Cap-" Spock tried to talk again, but Jim slapped his hands back on his eyebrows.

"Wait. Spock! Your eyebrows are human again!" Said Jim with surprise as he lowered the corners of Spock's eyebrows.

"Captain, my eyebrows cannot be human as the Vulcan gene is-" Spock tried to explain, sitting calmly in his chair.

"Spock, you're right. They're Vulcan now." Said Jim, placing his hands back at his sides. He turned to stare at the ceiling.

"…" Spock closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly through his nose.

"I'm hungry, let's go find an iHop." Said Jim, still staring at the ceiling.

"But Captain, we're in spa-" Spock said as he opened his eyes, but was quickly cut off by Doctor McCoy, who had been leaning against a wall in a corner the whole time.

"Spock, you are aware that you have been trying to mount a conversation with a knocked-out-of-his-rocker Jim, right?" Said McCoy slowly, as if talking to a slow child.

"…Yes, Doctor, I am aware." Replied Spock, looking back at McCoy with an annoyed expression (which was really just the tiniest frown and a teenier dip in his eyebrows). Jim took this opportunity of Spock's unawareness of him (Spock was still aware of him) to slowly inch his hands back to Spock's eyebrows.

"Jim, get your hands off of Spock's eyebrows before I hypospray you into next Tuesday." Barked McCoy before Jim's hands touched Spock's eyebrows.

"But Booness!" Jim whined.

"Doctor, I believe the Captain has had enough anesthetics for now." Spock said, looking back at Jim.

"Who's the Doctor? You or me?" Asked McCoy, getting off of the wall. He pointed at himself for a more hostile emphasis.

"Might I remind you tha-" Spock started.

"Just let Jim wear the anesthetics off. Go to the bridge or something in the meanwhile." Said McCoy, waving his hand.

"Very well." Spock said, getting a bit fed up with all this interrupting him. He stood from his chair, and left the room.

"Noooooo! Spooooockyyyyyyyyy!" Whined Jim, moving his legs to the side of the bed and beginning to get up.

"Don't you fuckin' dare get your ass up off of this bed. Don't. You. Fuckin'. Dare." Growled McCoy. Jim looked at him, and without breaking eyesight, slowly got back into the bed.


End file.
